Nell loves cake!
by Stfora-chan
Summary: Ichigo loves Nell, he loves all of Nell. So that can become a problem when she can't control if she is the big Nell or little Nell. and she can't control how much she loves cake either! Ichigo x Nelliel fic read it love it! but please don't hate it!
1. strawberry cake

This is a romantic comedy type of story for Ichigo and our beloved nell! Also I know its one l but I went with two in nells name because I like it better that way and my automatic fix on my computer likes it better to. So please read and enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

No matter what, she's my girl!

In Ichigos mind- "It's wrong… I know it's wrong but, I can't help it. Even though she's a little girl, but then there are those times that she's not a little girl, she is my woman, and she is no longer a little girl anymore. She remembers that she loves me more than just a big brother and she is all mine, once again." -Out of his mind!

CRASH! "Uhh… what's that noise… I'm trying to sleep." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

Ichigo heard a faint sound and it was a sound he loved a lot.

"ITSYGO!"

Ichigos eyes flew open completely as his heart felt like it had been squeezed.

"ITSYGO! WAKE UP! NELL IS HERE TO RETRIEVE YOU!"

Ichigo turned on his bed to see a hole in his wall and his closet door smashed to pieces. He looked in the hole and saw a little girl dressed in green cloth that was way too big for her, but that's what made it so cute. She had a white bone thingy sticking out on her head and the most adorable face in the world.

Ichigo looked back to his window to see it had been shattered. "Great, she must have used supper speed." He thought to himself as he got up off his bed.

"Come on Nell, I'll have kon get you some food. What do you want?" Ichigo looked over to the adorable Nell crawling out of the wall with a weird expression plastered all over her face.

"What?!" Ichigo.

"It's… justh that istygo is in histh boxers and itsygo looks pwitty!" Nell said with a blush crawling across her cheeks.

Ichigo stopped and looked down at himself. "WHaaa! I'm pretty!? This body is not pretty is freakin hot! I'm smexy! You hear me nell! I'm smexy! So repeat after me!"

Nell smiled, "OKats!"

"Ichigo is very smexy. Ichigo is not pretty, Ichigo is smexy." Ichigo bent down on his knee, "Now repeat that Nell."

Nell crawled on Ichigos knee and curled up to his chest. "Itsygo is smexy. Itsygo is noth pwitty, Itsygo is smexy!"

Ichigo looked down to the green little monster girl and chuckled. Seeing nell smile like that made his heart flutter.

Nell crawled on to his shoulders and yelled "Wets go to's Urus!"

Ichigos face went confuseled and turned his head to her and said "What? Who is Uru?"

Nell's head lite up some as she giggled and said, "Uru is the gween hat thingy guy!"

Then suddenly they were off. Nell had taken them to Urahara's house in a matter of minutes.

When they landed, Ichigo finally understood who Uru was. It was Urahara, and he was waiting outside the candy shop when they arrived.

"Yo! Ichigo, come on in, I see that nell found you." Urahara said as he eyed Ichigos body questioningly.

Nell jumped down from Ichigos shoulders. "Yesth! Nell's found the pwitty Itsygo! Nell is a good Nell!"

Urahara laughed, "Yes, nell is a good nell."

Urahara looked to the strawberry standing slightly laid back and relaxed in front of him. "Hey, why are you in just your boxers?"

Ichigo looked over to the candy shop owner, "eh? Well, because neliel dragged me from the house before I could do anything, much less get dressed. I was asleep when you sent her after me ya know."

Urahara turned around to go back into the house, "So sorry to ruin your beauty sleep but… Itsygo is just soooo pwitty!"

Ichigo gasped and his eyes went all crazified, "Uru! I'm going to kill you!"

Ichigo ran into the shop after the perverted old man, but was attacked by Nell as she clings to her Itsygo.

"Ah! Nell what are you doing!?" Ichigo.

Nell smiled her adorable Nell smile, "I mwissed Itsygo! So… I gave youz a huwg!"

Ichigo chuckled as he lay on the floor while nell hugged at his bare chest. Right now… his heart felt like it would burst. Then… they walked in.

"Ichigo! Are you a pedophile now?" Rukia yelled as she walked through the door.

"Well, well, it looks like Ichigos popular with the ladies." The redheaded Renji said with a smirk.

"Oi! Put some clothes back on, the position you two are in looks really wrong." Captain Hitsugaya said with a look on his face that reads "I don't get paid enough for this crap."

Then the big boob princess walked in and said, "But there so cute and pretty!"

Nell sat up on her Itsygos chest and looked directly at the two girls and said, "What do yous want withs meh Itsygo? And he isn't pwitty, he is smexy."

The big boob princess stepped forward and patted neliel on the head, "Don't worry we aren't after your Ichigo, he wouldn't be interested anyways he loves someone else!"

"Matsumoto! Don't talk about that!" Ichigo jumped up with Nell I his arms and walked to the back of the shop.

Everyone followed; Urahara looked at Ichigo he then tossed him a shirt. "Ichigo, please you're sexy but you need some clothes on."

Ichigo caught the shirt put Nell down and put the shirt on over his head and asked, "So why did you need me here so badly?"

"Because you need to go to soul society, Kenpachi wants something with you. There is a bunch of hollow caught in this one area and he wants you there as soon as possible to help exterminate them."

Ichigo looked confused, "Eh? Why me? Can't he just do it himself?"

"He didn't give me details, but he said if I didn't send you then he would come for you himself." Urahara carefully explained.

Ichigo shuttered, "Z-zaraki wants me to help him? He must have some other plan to try and fight me… ohh no! I don't wanna gooooooo!"

Ichigo tried to crawl away, but failed miserably. Nell pounced onto his back and cradled his head with her little adorable body. "Noooo! yous have tos gow! Itsygo is smexy; Itsygo isn't afraids of some big scawy person! Nell will even gow with Itsygo!"

Ichigo took what Nell said into careful consideration for ten minutes while everyone starred at him. "All right! I will go!"

Nell jumped up and said "Ya! I gets toooo gow too souwl sowciety!"

"No." Ichigo said as coldly as possible.

"Bu-but Itsygo…." Nell started to bring tears to her eyes and make the puppy dog face. And Ichigo gave in to it.

"Eh, no… no tears come on… I'm sorrryyy, you can come." Said Ichigo as nell won the battle.

"Okay! I love Itsygo the most!" nell was giggling.

Urahara muttered, "That girl is a player, Hehehehe!"

Ichigo sighed, "Well, I'm going back to my house for a minute."

"What's the point in that?" Urahara protested. "I'll just change you into the soul reaper now and we will take wonderful care of your body until kon comes for it!"

"Why does he look too happy to be doing this?" Ichigo muttered, the next thing he knew was him being pushed out of his body and Nell crawling on his shoulder.

"I will be taking you and neliel to soul society. I have to go back anyways, it will also save Urahara the trouble." Renji said as he put his hand on Ichigos unoccupied shoulder.

Ichigo nodded his head and followed Renji outside. Renji followed the hell butterfly and they were in soul society. It was dark out, few people were roaming the streets and they were outside of Renjis house.

Renji shifted where he stood and said, "Do you want to sleep here tonight or do you want to bunk with someone else?"

"Well, I would go somewhere else as not to be a burden on you but I'm not that nice. So you better move over in the bed for me and nell cuz I'm not sleeping on the floor, and I know you don't have an extra bed." Ichigo said as he walked into Renjis house.

"Fine! But you're an orange haired bastard you know!" Renji yelled as he waltzed into his house after Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But nell loves me so I don't care what you think!" Ichigo said as he went in search of his bed.

Renji followed Ichigo who found his room and sat on his bed, Renji did the same.

"Nelliel, do you want some cake? There is some in the kitchen!" Renji asked nell as he pointed out the bedroom door.

Nell started giggling and ran out the door using super speed putting a few holes in the wall along the way.

"Eh? My walls!" Renji gasped and looked like he might cry.

Ichigo elbowed Renji in the side and said, "It's your fault, she gets excited when cake is involved. Plus it's not that bad, she puts holes in my walls by just getting to excited to see me."

Renji looked over to Ichigos face and saw a smile he didn't see very often on him.

"How much do you love her?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"What? Don't be stupid, she's a little girl, like my sisters." Ichigo said with a less excited voice.

Renji said, "But she isn't a little girl. Nell is a woman, who you love a lot, right? You love both sides of her, you can't help it."

Ichigo looked up with small tears daring to ride out. "I know… but she is so small, so little like a little sister."

"What about when she isn't that little girl and she is the grown woman who's love for you is unmatched by anyone. What about when she is this little Nell and she looks at you with those eyes and says how much she loves you."

Ichigo sighed, " but when she is the little nell she doesn't remember me. I don't know why but the only thing that remains in her memory about me is that she has huge feelings for me, she cares for me but she doesn't know what type of love it is. And I wish she could remember but the only time I've seen her be neliel is when she is trying to protect me and that year that she stayed big Nellie But no one can seem to figure out why, not even Urahara. If he can't figure it out then we are all screwed."

Renji put his hand on Ichigos shoulder. "You love her and in there somewhere she loves you so much that she wouldn't be able to contain herself. But the only thing you can do is sit back and love her for who she is. You won't be able to expressing yourself completely but you can stay by her side, don't ever leave it. And when they figure out how to keep her the other way, then you can love her in every way possible. But if you try to **_do_** her right now she will be scared of you and you will be a pedophile."

Ichigo shuttered, "There were so many things said wrong in that speech…"

Renji chuckled and removed his hand from Ichigos shoulder. "Well I try!"

"Itsygo! Itsygo! I got meh some cake!" Nell came running back in the room with two forks and a strawberry cake.

Nell asked Ichigo, "Itsygo, do you want some stwaberry cake? Do you want to share with Nells?"

Ichigo chuckled, "Of course I want some of nells cake! Give me that fork!"

Renji started laughing, while his face started turning slightly red.

Ichigo looked over to Renji and said, "What the fucks so funny?"

Renji tried to contain his laughter to tell Ichigo why he was laughing. "Think about what we just got done talking about, and then what you just said! See if you can put to and to together!"

Ichigo looked confused, "What? All I said was that I wanted to eat some of Nell's ca- Renji! You sick bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

Nell on the other hand was happily eating cake and saying, "If Itsygo can eat my cake then I shouwd eat his!" while having no idea what they were talking about.

* * *

Authors note-

Okay well I might do one more chapter to this, it just depends if I get the urge or if I get a good review or two telling me to do another chapter. Also since all my stories have been boy x boy so far I decided to explore a little. So review and tell me what you think!


	2. family jewels

Hey! Its the second chapter and its some more love story for are wonderful Ichigo and Neliel! Enjoy and review!

* * *

The next morning Ichigo woke up smashed up against the wall, on Renjis bed, watching drool fall out of the red heads mouth and a growth on his stomach drooling too.

"Eh, it is too early for this… and there is drool falling down my chest." Ichigo murmured as he picked nell up off of him and sat up.

Renji got moved in the process and woke up complaining, "Aye, there are people trying to sleep here! What time is it?!"

Then nell got disturbed an awoke doing a karate kick and punching random places, and one of those places was Renjis face and his no, no land.

"OI! What the hellll!" Renji yelled as he folded onto the floor with his legs crossed and moaning in pain.

"Eh, good job nell. Now you should settle down because we have to go meet kenpachi in a few." Ichigo informed the delightful ninja like nell as he let her crawl on his back.

"B-buwt Itsygo… its tooo early for dis… nell is tiwred." Nell said as she yawned and snuggled into Ichigos neck.

Itsygo looked at nell and sighed. "Well, you can just sleep on my shoulder until I get there then I will settle you down in a tree or sumthin until we are done. Does that sound good to you?"

Nell smiled a sleepy smile and yawned out, "as long as it bwe wits meh Itsygo…" and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

A few minutes later Ichigo ran into Ikkaku on his nervous and frightening search for the eye patched, sword swinging, maniac. Ikkaku stopped and looked Ichigo up and down, and then a smirk slowly formed on his lips as his eyes lay on the breathing lump on the orangettes shoulder.

"Aye, Ichigo! I heard that my captain is looking for you!" the bald, sexy man said as he posed in his unbelievable sexy stance.

"Oh… yeah well you seem more excited about it then I do." Ichigo muttered as he yawned while looking at nell {unintentionally} adoringly.

Ikkaku was still pedophile-ishly looking at nell when he said, "you know I can help you find captain kenpatchi, I know where he is."

"Another reason for me to run like hell from you!" Ichigo thought to himself as he slowly took a step back and then another.

Ikkaku walked a step forward for every step the orange haired boy stepped back.

Ikkaku was right up in front of him when he grabbed Ichigos other shoulder and said, "Come on carrot top, you need to help him take care of those Minnie monsters!"

Ichigo tried to shake Ikkaku off but it didn't work. "Ikkaku, you come on! Let me go! I will go find him myself. It's kind of creepy to hear that that big ass captain is looking for you to help him kill some hollows when all he has to do is say boo and they die from flipping heart attacks!"

Ikkaku broke out in a fit of laughter, "You are sireously scared aren't you! that's hilariouse!" Ikkaku fell over to the floor kicking his feet in the air.

Then nell awoke, she looked at the laughing maniac on the floor, the arura on her Ichigo and the expression on his face. Nell could read the air and it wasn't very good on her teammates side. So she crawled down from her human horse and smashed down extremely hard on Ikkakus boys… Ikkakus screams of pain could be heard all the way from the real world.

Everything went white, his eyes burned and he couldn't see. Then he blacked out, the only feeling he had was the feeling of some little girls teeth on his little Ikkaku and not in the good way.

Ichigo was completely shocked and could barely move out of fear that nell might want to go at another guys family jewels, so he squished his legs together more and practically stopped breathing,

Nell on the other hand was releasing her jaw from its death grip on the poor bald man and started laughing.

Ichigo was highly confused, thinking "why would she do THAT to someone that wasn't trying to hurt her? Why would she attack some guy's most precious body part and laugh about it! And… will she do it again, maybe on a new target?!"

Nell looked up at her Itsygo and saw that he had his legs crossed and a pained look on his face.

"Wuts wong Itsygo! Are youw huwrt! Did that bad man huwrt youw!" nell ran as over to Ichigo on her short little legs with tears coming to her eyes.

Ichigo saw this and said. "No nell… I'm fine but I'm not sure that he is. Nell, why did you do that?"

Nell stopped right in front of the strawberry and sniffed out, "B-becawse… Itsygo looked like he was mad… I though he waz twyin to huwrt youwww… I downt want anything to happen to my Itsygo! I wuv my Itsygo!"

Ichigo quickly realized that she was doing that for _him_, she was worried for _him_… she wanted to protect _him_…

_"I wuv my Itsygo…!"_

"She loves me…" Ichigo barely breathed out.

The strawberry bent over and devoured Nell into a huge teddy bear hug. He had soooo many things to say to her but she was too small. He had so many things that he wanted to do and experience with and laugh about with her but she doesn't remember the feelings they created for each other that one year… he loved her too much to do anything but make sure she is happy. And if biting other guys junk to protect him made her happy, then so be it.

Ikkaku woke up an hour or two later with a severe pain where he wished it wasn't, along with something cold… like ice.

"Ohh god… what the hell happened I have so much pain in my"- Ikkaku sits up and looks down then screams, "What the hell happened!"

Ikkaku looks over to the mysteriously suspicious figures in the corner of his eye. One was super small and one had orange hair. Then it hits him all at once, he remembers the green glob and the little mouth biting really hard and with no mercy on his boys. Then remembers everything going black…

Ikkaku looks directly at nell and says, "You bit my balls…?"

Nell giggles and says, "Yep! That's why I bwung youw sowme iwce!"

Ikkaku flinches.

Ichigo barges into the conversation before something bad happens and says, "she though that you were acting as a threat to me so she went to the closest thing to her mouth to bite. It was truly innocent, no real, permanent harm was meant… even though there might be!3"

"Hahahahaha… this is so funny. My laughter is filling up the halls of this building can't you tell?!" Ikkaku said sarcastically as someone entered the room.

It was kenpachi, he was tall, and muscular just like Ichigo remembered but he was vaguely scarier this time around.

"Oi boss! Look at what that green little girl did to me!" Ikkaku complained and lifted the ice bag and pulled his boxers down to show his boss the destruction of his man hood.

Kenpachi goes, "Woooooowwwwww, cover up. I'm not your doctor and I don't care that you will be scarred for life by this incident but I'm sure it will heal just fine." He turns to face Ichigo who has his hand over Nell's eyes and Nell had her hands over his.

It was an adorable sight.

"Ichigo, I came to find you. I want you to take a walk with me; I have some work for you to do. Bring neliel along too." Zaraki turned and took one last look at his third seat, sighed, "…" then walked out of the room leaving his terrifying presence behind.

Ichigo and Nell walked side by side a few steps behind zaraki.

"Ichigo… why are you walking behind me?" the muscle man asked as he stopped and turned his body just enough to see them both, vary aware of their current surroundings.

Zaraki sighs and digs around in his pocket for a few seconds then pulls out something covered in pink.

"Aye… neliel do you want some candy?" zaraki held his hand out to nell as she went wide eyed and got all excited.

"Yowsh! I would wuv sowm candy! Nell wuves sweets!" she pranced over to him doing her adorable penguin walk.

Ichigo smiled sweetly, kenpachi noticed and pushed Nell back towards Ichigo.

Ichigo and Nell spent the rest of the walk a couple steps in front of kenpachi with Nell on the strawberry's shoulder laughing and giggling the whole way.

Kenpachi watched then from behind and whispered, "_they are meant to be… aren't they…"_

When they arrived at the spot kenpachi told them and pointed out the mob of hollows down in the pit.

"So…" Ichigo begun to ask, "these are they hollows we are going to kill?"

"No… you're going to kill them by yourself."

Ichigo looked confused, "Why? I though they said you wanted to fight with me?"

"Yeah, I said that but really I want to see you in action. While you're fighting you're going to be protecting nell from them. In that candy I gave her, has a special ingredient in it that makes hollows more attracted to her. It makes them want to kill her more. See… look down at them already swarming near the edge next to us." Zaraki explained and then pushed nell and Ichigo into the pit.

Ichigo and nell were falling right in the middle of them.

Nell screamed, "What is gowing on! Why did that candy mawn puwsh uws in here?!"

Ichigo didn't think explaining anything right now would be worth it so he said, "Ah, I don't know… but stay with me nell, I'm going to protect you.

Ichigo brung his sword out and began to slash through their heads one by one but then he noticed that everyone he killed two more popped out of nowhere. The number was growing and he had no way to jump out of this pit to get nell out and nowhere to hide her either. But he definitely knew he had to do something.

It had been going on for 8 hours. Ichigo would fight for a while then run from them for a while. There was no getting away from the hollows, every time the hollows would appear they got stronger, faster.

Then a hollow got nell.

"Awwwww! Itsygo! It gowts meh! Itsygo!" nell yelled as the hollow brung her close to its mouth.

"No! nellll!" Ichigo ran as fast and hard as he could to save her. he jumped and cut the hollow into pieces. He landed on the ground and held nell to him saying, "Are you okay! Did it hurt you! Nell!"

"Eh… Itsygo I'm awright…."

Ichigo still checked her over to make sure nothing happened to her. Then he felt a presence of hollows surrounding him and when he went to turn around they all started jumping on him. He covered nell with his body, he protected her even though he was being slashed instead.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo yelled as the claws of the hollows ried to cut through him. "Ahh! Nell… I love you… did nell know that Itsygo loved nell the most in the whole world?"

Nell looked directly into Ichigos face. She saw the blood dripping from his mouth and the look in his eyes said he wasn't lying. Then something clicked and nell said, "Ichigo…"

A bright light formed and smoke was everywhere. The smoke was green and Ichigo could no longer feel the hollows tearing at his body, or feel nells little body up against his chest. She wasn't there….

Ichigo turned around and saw a all figure with long green hair, big boobs and a squeaky girl voice screaming, "Ichigo!"

Then the dust cleared and it revealed neliel, full grown woman, neliel.

The next thing he felt was her whole body squeezing him in a hug, partially killing him in the process.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes… his neliel was back. Not the little girl but the woman, the one he fell for to begin with. His love for her has been growing stronger for each passing day she was a little girl but it also chipped away part of his heart away each day too.

'N-nell?" Ichigo breathed in disbelief that she was actually there.

"Yes… I'm back! And Ichigo I love you too.

Ichigo looked around real quick noticing every hollow gone and the ground level again, they were no longer getting chased by hollows, or stuck in a deep pit with the never ending line of hollows.

Ichigo looked into nells face and said, "I love you so much… can you promise to never"-

But he was cut off.

Neliel pushed her lips into Ichigos and grabbed his face on both sides._ It was like magic..._

Zaraki could have sworn that he seen… green and orange fireworks going off above here heads.

_FYI- LETS JUST SAY THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER… EVERY NIGHT FOR THE REST OF THERE LIVES…_

* * *

authors note-

Okay well I hope you loved it because this is the last chapter to this one. I know it's only two chapters but I haven't been in the best health lately and haven't been able to update. Sooo I'm really sorry for it taking so long to put this chapter out there and please don't hate me for it! Any ways reviews are love and I need love! Also if you have any ideas for anything to do with any of my couples I have out there in my stories or have any ideas for me then tell me and I might do a a fic on them!


End file.
